monstergalaxyzodiacislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Quests
page is a WIP Meet Nora Description Info: Hopefully you won't get eaten by Mogas before the Thorny Arches--I'm looking forward to defeating you later. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Nora: You think you're tough enough for Leo Island? I know I am. You, though--you look a little soft. Hey--where's you uniform? You know King Otho requires that we always wear his insignia. Player: I'm not in Otho's army. If you're looking for trouble, I'm ready. Nora: A rogue tamer, eh? I'm kinda impressed. Tell you what--you get through across this deathtrap of an island, and then I"ll give you trouble. Because really, I doubt you'll make it. Without the discipline of a real soldier, you'll get swallowed by the jungle in a minute. quest Nora: So you made it this far? Not bad. Took you awhile, though. But I guess I should lower my expectations for you. If you didn't make the cut for the royal army, you probably aren't too good at taming Mogas. Player: The royal army hasn't stopped me so far. I've already beaten a couple of Otho's champions. Nora: Then why aren't you in the army? Player: I come from a family of farmers. Otho won't allow it. Nora: Huh. That seems dumb. But I'm sure he has his reasons. Nora's Challenge Description Info: If you want to watch, I'll be giving an introductory course in awesome Moga taming up at Palpatine Pines. You might learn something. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script (incomplete) Nora: I saw a dangerous crew of Mogas up the trail. Don't worry--I'm not going to ask you to fight them. You can hang back, get a drink and catch your breath. See how a real tamer takes care of business. If you want to watch, I'll be giving an introductory course in awesome Moga taming up at Palpatine Pines. You might learn something. quest Master of Leo Description Info: Get all thirty-three stars and Otho will lose his grasp on Leo. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Real Rick: This island is Otho's stomping ground, but you can take it back by mastering all the areas. quest Real Rick: Way to go, tamer! Help Nora Description Info: I hate to say this--I really do--but can you help me? Can you go up to Lion's Bend and get the emergency kit I stowed in the bushes? Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Nora: Well this is embarrassing. I got cocky and let that stupid Moga slip past. I think it broke my leg. And I totally could have beaten it! I hate to say this--I really do--but can you help me? Can you go up to Lion's Bend and get the emergency kit I stowed in the bushes? quest Nora: Thanks for your help, stranger, but it looks like Probus got here first... Boss Fight: Leo Island Description Info: Ready to face me and my muscles? Then come get it at Blackbone Castle. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Probus: Well hello, rebel! So nice of you to help our newest recruit. As you can see, I've been doing some training of my own. Nora has told me what a talented tamer you are. How you should be in King Otho's royal army. WHICH IS UNACCEPTABLE! I've sent her to our headquarters for some "re-education." If you catch my drift. With Nora out of the picture, it's just you and me. You might have gotten the best of me in the past, but I've been training like crazy. I've taken on the best that Leo Island has to offer, and I was able to take it all. I'll be at Blackbone Castle before I leave, if you want to try me. quest Probus: You got me again. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. BUT IT STILL REALLY FURTS MY HEELINGS! Bah! We will meet again, I promise you that, peasant! Capture Zeit Description Info: Get Zeit at Palpatine Pines--this epic Moga will rock Otho's crew. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Real Rick: Ever feel like you never have enough time? Go capture Zeit. This weird jellyfish looking thing is rumored to be able to manipulate time when it wants to. quest Real Rick: Very nice, very nice. You've got a smooth hand with the Starseeds. Category:Quests Category:Leo